Mi primera vez o eso  creo
by NayUchiha
Summary: En el momento que ambos estábamos desnudos sobre la cama,yo temblaba como una hoja, pero el Ren Tao un mujeriego famoso, y muy sexi, tambien se sentia nervioso, o era mi imaginación?..eso lo averiguare más abajo, mucho mas abajo :


**Es la crónica de la primera vez, espero les guste, dejen reviews please…Shaman King no es mío, ni Ren tampoco T.T desgraciadamente…**

**Los amo a todos aquellos que me leen…**

**It was in February 5th of 2009...**

El ya me lo había pedido con anterioridad muchas veces, que él quería hacerlo, y yo lo entendía, pues yo también lo deseaba, tenia 17 y cada vez que me tocaba el cuerpo, algo en mi se encendía, cuando me besaba, cuando tocaba con sus manos mi cuerpo es como si deseara poseerme en un solo abrazo, como si su lado shaman me poseyera como a un objeto, lo cual aun siento cuando esta así de deseoso.

En diciembre anterior, el 25 para ser más preciso, estábamos de cena donde unos amigos, muy extraño ya que el no es el chico más abierto que conozco, siempre esta callado, incluso así, llama mucho la atención de las mujeres, el es muy sexy, mucho en verdad, sus músculos, sus ojos dorados cual rayo de sol profundo, su pelo, todo en el era afrodisíaco, y siempre le preguntaba, _con cuantas mujeres te has acostado Ren?, muy_ sonrojada, el sonríe y me responde_, eso no importa, o si Tamao?_, y me sonreía, si, me sonreía, solo a mí, esa sonrisa solo para mi.

Eran como las 8 y ya habíamos senado, el y yo estábamos en el jardín, yo le dije _que hacemos ahora?,_ el dijo _que tal el amor_?, yo lo mire le sonreí y le dije_ cla cla claro vamos a hacerlo, _el pestañeo incrédulo de mi respuesta y me dijo, _enserio?,_ _s si vamos amor_, es que no podía evitar mi sonrojo, y mi tartamudeo, la duda estaba y si no le gustaba? a el, el gran shaman mujeriego que todos dice que es... casi inmediatamente nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la pensión que estaba sola, pues dejamos a los demás detrás, párese que el estaba más nervioso que yo ese día, que extraño, tal vez las ansias, no lo sé y cuando estuvimos desnudos en la cama, luego de mucho rodeo, besos, y carisias me di cuenta de algo, dolía, dolía mucho, me estaba penetrando y dolía…yo grite, le empuje por el pecho y le dije_, no amor no, no amor_...el sonrió y me dijo e_stá bien amor pues vámonos_ entonces, no la pasamos riendo toda la noche ^^^

Pasando el tiempo ya en enero nuestro fuego de adolescente subía más y más y más...en febrero miércoles 4 de 2009 me dijo que quería hacerlo conmigo, me lo dijo de nuevo!, la cosa más sexy caminante me lo desea, corrección, me lo pedía, me dijo que podíamos ir a su apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad nunca lo usa, por estar cerca de mí, en la pensión, _podemos dormir allá_, le dices alguna excusa a Anna y te fugas conmigo, excusa porque aun teníamos nuestro amor en secreto, fue mi decisión, quería estar lista para enfrentar a todos y decírselos yo...

Ya jueves 5 de febrero del 2009, tomamos su mercedes ,que nos dejo en su apartamento, más bien una casa, una tremenda casa, entramos con miedo, juntos, me acuerdo el vestía un pantalón crema, un abrigo y una camiseta blanca, yo vestía un jeans verde que aun tengo, una camiseta blanca también, y un abrigo pequeño blanco..

Me miraba con tanto amor como yo le miraba a él, me deseaba tanto o más de lo que yo a él, pero aun así no se precipito me tomó de la mano me llevó a las habitaciones, me mostró los baños, la cocina y cuando estábamos en la última habitación me dijo, en cual habitación lo prefieres, me lo dijo dándome la espalda se que estaba avergonzado y preocupado, no sé, parecía temeroso de hacerme daño, mi primera vez, él sabia que lo era..

_Donde quieres amor?_, preguntó sin verme, yo lo abrase por la espalda y le quite su camiseta, de inmediato se dio vuelta me tomó por la cintura, yo le rodee el cuello con las manos, y empezó a besarme, si él empezó, porque yo solo sabia seguirlo, a donde él quisiera, al cielo, al infierno, pero a donde me llevo ese día... fue a la gloria..

Ya tenía experiencias anteriores con él y su endemoniada correa, así que luego de la camiseta, lo segundo en irse fue el cinturón, se quito los zapatos, y yo mis chancletas, todo eso sin dejar de besarnos, sentía sus manos hacerme el amor por encima de mi camiseta de la cual se deshizo, dejándome en mis bras negros, tocaba mis senos por encima de mi camiseta, eso me excitaba mucho, y él eso lo sabía, mientras deslizaba mi mano por debajo de la de él, delineando sus abdominales, y su perfecto pecho desarrollado para un chico de solo 18 años, gracias Dios por el gim, me quitó el cinturón y me colocó en la cama cual delicada flor se toma en las manos, sentí su cuerpo caer pesado entre mis piernas y sobre mi cuerpo me besaba en los labios con pasión , jugaba con mis labios, yo mordía los de él, y nuestras lenguas bailaban un vals de lujuria y amor, bajo por mi cuello, y mientras lo hacía me quito el pantalón, se separo de la cama solo para halarlo para dejarme en ropa interior, me vio, sonrió y volvió a su posición original..

Mis manos solo querían tocar más y más de él , de cierta forma lo único que querían era funcionarse con él, le quite el botón del pantalón, y le baje el sierre, mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, ante mi era el permiso que necesitaba para saber que lo que más quería era que me hiciera mujer, su mujer, y que él fuera para mi, mi hombre, le quite el pantalón quedando el boxes, ambos en ropa interior la cual fue desapareciendo muy rápidamente.

En el momento que ambos estábamos desnudos sobre la cama, yo temblaba como una hoja, siempre me preguntare si eso no le incomodaba, el me miró y me dijo _baby ya voy a empezar_, le di el sí, y de inmediato sentí como algo desgarraba todo mi interior, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pase del deseo total, a dolor absoluto, el tenia mis manos sujetas, con las de él, y me besaba de vez en vez, se que lo hacia lo más despacio posible, y lo más delicado posible, pero aun así no podía evitar decirle _más despacio amor_, luego, en un momento estaba encima de él tratando de alivianar el dolor de la penetración pero no ayudó mucho, volví a estar debajo, y sentí cuando entro por completo en mi, entró, salió, entró, salió, entró, salió, y luego ya todo fue mejor, adiós dolor intenso, Hola placer ^^

Aun así lo dejamos hay, no queríamos que mi adolorido cuerpo siguiera sufriendo, salimos a la cocina, comimos cornflakes, nos dimos un baño, luego en la otra habitación lo hicimos de nuevo, donde dije mis primera palabras de Amor Real:

-_Ren_

_-Que amor? _dijo, se detuvo por miedo a que me estuviese lastimando...

_-Sigue..._

Al terminar me abrazó, dormimos juntos, y me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo:

-_Tamao, se que quieres saber con cuantas mujeres me he acostado? Y entiendo tu curiosidad.., te lo diré, yo me he acosta..._

-..._NO!, eso es algo de tu pasado, lo que importa es ahora,_ y al terminar esa frase quede rendida entre los brazos de mi adorado shaman...

-_Tú, Mi Tamao, tu ha sido la última...y la primera, al decir esto también quedo dormido..._

Y en el aire quedó el secreto de porque Ren Tao estaba tan nervioso en la primera vez de su novia,...en la primera vez de ambos,...


End file.
